Fábulas para Teddy Lupin
by Lany
Summary: Tonks resolve contar uma fábula trouxa para o Teddy, mas com certeza, de uma forma um pouco diferente.


**Fábulas para Teddy Lupin**

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Gostaria de agradecer muito as minhas queridíssimas amigas **Annamel** e **Nanda** por sempre apoiar as minhas idéias malucas!

Gostaria de dedicar essa fic a **Lain**, **Mi** e **Nikari**. Tenho certeza que vocês vão entender o motivo! o)

* * *

Teddy Lupin estava com problemas para dormir. Novamente. Tonks já tinha tentado todas as técnicas que a sua mãe havia a ensinado, mas nada. Nem a cadeira de balanço nem música havia ajudado. Então, ela resolveu tentar a sua última alternativa: contar uma história para ele. Quem sabe, ele se cansava e ia dormir.

Tonks pensou em qual história deveria contar. Primeiramente, pensou nas histórias infantis bruxas; mas, ao olhar uma foto do seu pai que havia no quarto, resolveu escolher uma das fábulas trouxas que ele a havia contado quando era pequena. Mas o problema era... Qual?

Enquanto Tonks refletia e Teddy fazia cara de choro novamente (e ele ia realmente voltar a gritar, porque os cabelos dele estavam vermelhos), Remus Lupin entrou no quarto com um semblante extremamente sonolento. Havia sido noite de lua cheia no dia anterior, e ele estava tão cansado...

Tonks, subitamente, já sabia qual história ia contar.

- Era uma vez... – começou Tonks, e Remus sentou em uma cadeira próxima, pronto para escutar qual fábula a esposa iria contar- em uma pequena cidade as margens da floresta, uma menina de olhos castanhos e cabelos marrons, tão estabanada quanto descolada...

- Acho que conheço essa pessoa... – Remus interrompeu.

- Shhh Remus, estou contando a história. Bem, em um belo dia, com um retalho de tecido verme-, vermelho não, rosa, sua mãe costurou para ela uma capa com um capuz. Claro que foi com o auxílio de vários feitiços, já que a mãe dela não sabia dar nem um ponto. O que importa é que daquele dia em diante, a menina não quis mais saber de vestir aquela roupa. Todos os moradores do vilarejo resolveram então a chamar de Chapeuzinho Rosa...

Teddy olhava para a mãe atentamente. Mesmo que não entendesse muita coisa do que Tonks estava falando, o balanço que a mãe fazia enquanto andava e o som de sua voz haviam o acalmado. Pelo menos um pouco e naquele momento.

- Além da mãe, a pobre Chapeuzinho Rosa só tinha mais um parente, a sua avó bem velha - com isso, Tonks deixou os seus cabelos grisalhos- que com certeza não era a sua avó materna, já que ela, ugh, estava mais para a bruxa má da Branca de Neve. A avó da Chapeuzinho nem conseguia mais sair de casa, de tão velha. Ela morava numa casa bem pequenina no meio da mata.

Teddy fez uma carinha de concentração e ficou com alguns fiapos dos cabelos grisalhos, tentando imitar a mãe.

- Olha só Remus! Agora ele está parecendo você em miniatura!

Remus apenas riu.

- Bom, continuando a história... Um dia, a mãe da menina preparou algumas tortinhas de abóbora que a avó gostava muito, mas, quando ela acabou de assar os quitutes ela estava tão cansada que não tinha mais ânimo de ir entregá-los. Bem, sorte que não foi a Chapeuzinho que cozinhou, se não metade da cozinha teria explodido...

- BUM, BUM, BUM!

- Mais ou menos isso Teddy... – Tonks mudou o seu cabelo para rosa novamente- Então, ela pediu para que filha querida fosse levar os doces para a avó dela. Claro, que antes ela deu alguns conselhos: tomar cuidado para não tropeçar nos próprios pés e derrubar a cesta no chão; não parar para conversar com ninguém e não desviar do caminho, mesmo que você ache que viu o vocalista das Weird Sisters do outro lado da trilha.

- Já imaginou se a Do... Chapeuzinho Rosa encontrasse o vocalista das Weird Sisters outro lado da trilha, desviasse do caminho indo correndo na direção dele e tropeçasse numa raiz de uma árvore? Quebraria todas as regras de uma vez só!

- Muito engraçado Remus, você não está ajudando na história... Claro que Chapeuzinho Rosa concordou e a sua mãe arrumou uma cesta muito bonita e colocou também geléia e manteiga...

- Você esqueceu de mencionar que a mãe dela colocou vários feitiços anti-quebra nos potes!

- Chapeuzinho Rosa pegou o cesto e foi embora.- Tonks ignorou o comentário do marido e começou a saltitar pelo quarto como se estivesse andando pela floresta, o que arrancou muitas risadas de Teddy- A mata era bem escura e a menina ia por uma trilha quando, de repente, apareceu-lhe na frente a criatura mais temível, abominável, assombrosa e cruel da floresta.

Tonks parou subitamente de saltitar e falou em um sussurro.

- O Caçador Mau.

Remus, literalmente, caiu da cadeira.

- Mas, Dora, o Lobo que é... – ele disse, enquanto ia se levantando.

- Eu estou contando a história, então sou eu quem sabe quem é mau ou não, okay?

- Dora, todas as histórias trouxas infantis falam que...

- O caçador é perverso, está bem?

- Tonks, eu já te disse uma milhão de vezes...

- E eu te digo mais uma vez: Eu não me importo. Então, continuando a história... O caçador cumprimentou a menina, e como ela era educada, ela respondeu. O caçador estava com um grande machado na mão, e como ela era curiosa, perguntou para o que ele usaria aquela ferramenta. O ser maléfico respondeu que naquele dia era o primeiro dia de caça aberta a Lobos.

- Um machado? Até eu estou começando a ficar com pena do Lobo.

- Chapeuzinho Rosa ficou chocada. Como assim caça aos Lobos? Ela e a sua avó eram muito amigas de um Lobo e ele não era Mau. Ele era muito bonzinho para falar a verdade.

- Dora, definitivamente, você está ficando maluca. Amiga do Lobo?!

- Chapeuzinho Rosa estava chocada – Tonks fez uma cara tão surpresa, que Teddy levou uma mãozinha na boca, fazendo como se estivesse assustado também – Tão chocada que ela nem percebeu que respondeu para o caçador que estava indo para a casa da sua avó que já não era muito bem de saúde. Chapeuzinho não sabia, mas o caçador a conhecia. E fontes seguras o haviam dito que ela tinha amizades perigosas com Lobos e o caçador queria averiguar isso. Poderia até prendê-la se conseguisse provas.

- Bem, ninguém pode negar que amizades com certos lobos podem ser realmente perigosas!

- Remus, se você continuar me interrompendo, não vou conseguir terminar de contar a história! – Teddy lançou um olhar severo para o pai, como se dissesse "a deixa continuar!"- Bem, como o caçador queria dar uma de esperto, ele deixou a Chapeuzinho Rosa continuar o seu caminho. Mas, ele conhecia um atalho, que o faria então chegar mais rápido na casa da avó de Chapeuzinho. Chapeuzinho Rosa, ainda chocada, foi andando pelo seu caminho e parou somente para pegar algumas flores muito bonitas para a sua avó. Rosas, claro. Finalmente, ela chegou à casa da vovó e bateu bem de leve na porta. Tonks bateu na parede fazendo o barulho e Teddy riu.

- "Quem está aí?", perguntou uma voz vindo de dentro da casa. Chapeuzinho Rosa achou a voz estranha, parecia meio rouca, e ela achou que provavelmente a sua avó estava com alguma gripe novamente.

- "É a Chapeuzinho Rosa", a menina disse, abrindo o trinco da porta e entrando na casa. Ela tropeçou no porta guarda-chuva da sua avó, mas por sorte, não quebrou nada. A sua avó estava deitada toda coberta, somente a touca aparecia. A menina colocou a cesta com as guloseimas e as flores em cima da mesa e foi se sentar numa cadeira ao lado da cama da vovó.

- Quando a vovó abaixou um pouco a coberta, Chapeuzinho Rosa percebeu que havia algo errado. A sua avó estava diferente...

Tonks olhou para o marido atentamente. Remus sabia que vinha alguma bomba pelo caminho.

- E agora Remus, você vai ter que me ajudar!

- Ajudar no que?!

- Dando as respostas do Lobo!

- Dora, por favor...

- Ah vai, é pelo Teddy! Você quer que o seu papai ajude, não é Teddy?

Teddy deu uma longa risada e com isso Tonks continuou:

- "Oh, vovozinha, que braços longos a senhora têm!"

Teddy começou a rir com a entonação que Tonks havia dado.

- "São para abraçá-la melhor, querida netinha!"- E Remus abraçou a esposa pela cintura.

- "Oh vovozinha, que olhos grandes a senhora têm!"

- "São para te enxergar melhor!"- Remus arregalou os olhos, e Teddy o imitou, rindo.

- "Oh vovozinha, que orelhas compridas a senhora têm!"

- "São para ouvir tudinho o que você tem para falar, minha menina!"

- "Oh vovozinha, que boca enorme você têm!"

- "É para engolir você melhor! Arooo!"

Tonks mal conseguia conter o riso. Remus estava uivando? O que havia acontecido?

- Chapeuzinho Rosa saiu correndo pelo quarto. Aquela não era a sua vovó. Mas, também não podia ser o seu amigo Lobo. Ele não era mau. O Lobo estava um tempo sumido, já que ele achava que a Chapeuzinho seria uma pessoa mais feliz sem ele. Coisa que não aconteceu, é claro.

- Dora, era o Lobo.

- Não era.

- Era.

- Não era.

- Era.

- Sou eu que estou contando a história. Então não é.

Remus cruzou os braços.

- Não era? Quero ver você sair dessa agora. Como você vai terminar a história?

- Obo, Obo, Obo! Arooo!

- Então Teddy, seu pai fica me interrompendo... Chapeuzinho começou a gritar e a tacar tudo o que via pela frente no Lobo. Quando Chapeuzinho tropeçou em um banquinho e viu um machado embaixo da cama, ela percebeu que aquele era o Caçador Mau vestido de Lobo para enganá-la e conseguir provas contra ela! Neste momento, a porta se abre e quem entra?

- Obo, Obo, Obo!

- Isso mesmo, o verdadeiro Lobo entra com uma grande... Qual é o nome daquilo mesmo? Espind... Esdinp... Ahhh, não sei, ele entrou com uma grande guitarra e TUM, tacou a guitarra na cabeça do Caçador Mau, que caiu desacordado no chão.

- O que é isso? O Lobo tinha uma guitarra assassina?

- TUM, TUM, TUM!

- Guitarra Assassina? Gostei disso. –Tonks disse rindo- Bem, Chapeuzinho Rosa descobriu que a sua vovozinha estava presa no armário, e ela explicou tudo. O Caçador queria saber sobre o Lobo, e quando a vovó se recusou a contar qualquer coisa, ele a prendeu no armário. Ele se vestiu de Lobo porque queria perceber se a Chapeuzinho Rosa sentiria medo dele ou não, sabendo assim se ela era amiga de Lobos.

- E o que aconteceu com o caçador? – Remus perguntou.

- Ah, o Lobo o levou para bem longe. Sabe como é, o Lobo é bonzinho e justo também. E assim a nossa história termina. Todos viveram felizes para sempre. Fim.

- Eu nunca vi ninguém mudar tanto uma história assim.

- Mas eu quase não mudei nada...

- Dora, Lobos não são bonzinhos.

- Mas o meu é.

- Chapeuzinho não é amiga do Lobo.

- A minha é.

- E Lobos não salvam o dia.

- O meu salva. Todos. E, além disso, a história fez o Teddy finalmente ficar sonolento.

Teddy estava com o rostinho no ombro da mãe e estava quase dormindo.

- Da próxima vez, eu vou contar uma história para ele. Uma história fiel como ela é contada para todas as outras crianças.

- Ah não Remus! Eu queria tanto contar a dos Três Porquinhos!


End file.
